


Bad Idea

by writeallnight



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Broadway, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Romance, Songfic, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeallnight/pseuds/writeallnight
Summary: Sonny and Lisa together is a bad idea. They both know it. There are a million reasons to stop it. But he went to her place and she let him in. A look at their first night together in "Backwards in High Heels."
Relationships: Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening Before Reading: "Bad Idea" from Waitress, the musical. The Jeremy Jordan and Shoshana Bean version NOT the original cast recording. Because Shoshana and Jeremy are perfect.

_It's a bad idea, me and you_

_I know, I totally agree_

_It's a bad idea, me and you_

_I've never known anything so true_

_It's a terrible idea, me and you_

_Heart, stop racing_

_Let's face it, making mistakes like this will make worse what was already pretty bad_

_Mind, stop running_

_It's time we just let this thing go_

_It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn't it though?_

“Beer?” Lisa asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Sonny said.

He seemed nervous. Was she making him nervous? She was making herself nervous.

Sonny Quinn’s ass had sat on her couch plenty of times before, but tonight was different. The hour was late and she’d known full well why he’d come by. As soon as she’d let him inside her apartment, she’d put another crack in the wall they’d been slowly chipping away at for weeks. If they weren’t careful, it was going to shatter and she wasn’t sure where that would leave them.

Lisa stood in front of the fridge and bit her lip, trying to talk herself down. She should tell him to go home. She should kick him out and leave things the way they were. They hadn’t done anything yet they couldn’t come back from. Things were good between them. There was no reason to ruin their friendship on some stupid, fleeting, alcohol induced feeling.

And yet, a part of her, a big part, wondered what it would be like to be with someone who saw her so clearly. Someone who fully understood her life. Someone who accepted her, even wanted her, for who she was.

Sonny coughed and snapped her out of her thoughts. She grabbed the beers and rejoined him in the living room, consciously putting as much distance between them as she could on the sofa. “So,” she said after a moment of uncomfortable silence, “you just left Clay all on his own?”

“Rapunzel has to fly solo again at some point. He’ll be fine,” Sonny said, taking a deep swig of his beer.

“Even though he almost beat the crap out of a complete stranger the other night?”

Sonny thought for a second. “Okay, that’s a fair point. He maybe shouldn’t be completely on his own right now.” He pulled out his phone. “I’ll have Trent check on him.”

“Good call.” She cast around for something else to say. “You wanna watch the game?”

“It’s over.”

“Oh. Right.” She’d forgotten how late it was. Of course the game was over.

Silence reigned once more and she hated it. Things with Sonny were always so easy, but tonight was starting to feel like a bad first date. “I—“

“Maybe—“

They spoke at the same time. “You go first,” she said, taking another sip of her beer. She needed to be significantly more drunk to deal with wherever this evening was going.

“I—“ he shook his head. “Maybe I should just head home.”

He stood and walked toward the door. “Wait!” She was barely aware that she’d gotten up but suddenly she was beside him. She looked up into his eyes, searching for answers. “Sonny why did you come tonight?”

He shrugged. “Why did you let me in the door?”

She reached out and touched his face. In the space of a breath he closed the gap and claimed her lips with his own. It was as good as she remembered. Actually, it was better. When they pulled apart he pressed his forehead to hers, both of them breathing raggedly. “We should stop.” His voice was hoarse.

“Okay,” she said, still trying to catch her breath.

“I should go.”

“Mhmm.”

But his fingers were curling themselves into her hair and hers had threaded around his neck and they both seemed immovable, frozen in this moment between their past and their future.

She swallowed and tried to think clearly, but her heart was hammering in her chest and Sonny’s body was so close to hers; it was making things impossible. “This is a really bad idea,” she managed.

“I know.”

Still neither of them moved. “If you want me to go, just say the word,” Sonny said.

How was she supposed to speak when she could barely breathe? If they did this, it would mean the end of their friendship as they knew it. It might mean the end of their careers. But the thought of him walking out that door was agony.

“Davis?”

“I can’t-uh,” she finally managed to pull back. “I can’t think. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s uh, it’s okay.” He ran a hand through his hair and she tried not to see the look of hurt that flashed across his face. “You’re right. This is a bad idea. I shouldn’t have come over here.”

“Yeah.” Now that there was distance, room to breathe, her brain was somewhat functional again. What they were thinking of doing was career suicide. They already crossed the line into fraternization. There were thousands of reasons to stop doing what they were doing.

But her heart seemed to be pulling her across the room, whispering how good his arms had felt around her, how right his lips had felt pressed against hers, how this was all different from anything she’d ever felt before.

How she just flat out wanted him.

“I’ll uh, I’ll go.” He reached for the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

This was it. If he left now they were over before they’d begun.

She grabbed his hand and pressed her whole body against him, lips finding his once again. “Lisa…” His voice was a growl against her mouth.

“Stay,” she managed in between kisses. “Stay with me.”

He wasted no time in responding. The heat from his skin seamed to sear directly into her as his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. This was reckless. It was scary. And she’d never wanted anything more.

* * *

Lisa woke slowly in the morning. It felt like her body had become one with the mattress and she was loathe to change that anytime soon. Memories of the night before slipped through her mind and she found herself smiling. It had been a good one.

She opened her eyes and became aware she was alone in her bed. The spot where Sonny had been the night before was empty and hot dread instantly pooled in her stomach. Had he gotten up and left without saying goodbye? Was she just another one night stand to be boasted about along with Candy, Brandy, and Sandy? Or worse, did he regret having done it at all?

The toilet flushed in the bathroom and Sonny emerged in his boxers. “Morning.”

“You stayed,” she said. Complete and utter relief flooded through her.

“Well, yeah. Was that all right? I can go now if you—“

“No yeah, I’m uh, I’m glad you’re still here.” She sat up a little bit, pulling the sheets close around her.

Sonny scratched his head uncomfortably. “I uh, I had a good time last night.”

“Me too.” She looked down at the sheets. “Should we maybe…talk about it?”

He raised his eyebrows. “What, are you gonna give me a performance review Davis?”

Even when she was being serious this man could make her laugh. “No I mean…in general. What are we doing here? Was this a one time thing? A mistake?”

Her heart was in her throat as she waited for his response. “A mistake?” he said slowly. “Is that what you think it was?”

“No I—“ she swallowed and mentally scolded herself. She’d been pretty clear about her feelings last night, there was no reason to hold back now. “I didn’t know if you did.”

He sat down on the edge of her bed. “I don’t want it to be a mistake.”

His eyes seemed to bore right through her and she nodded. “Me neither.”

“Good. Because I want to kiss you right now, and if you think we made a mistake last night, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

He made good on his word several times over before they both collapsed breathless into her bed for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. “If we _are_ giving performance reviews, I’d say that was ten stars,” Sonny said.

She chuckled and turned so she could face him. His hand found the small of her back, rubbing gently up and down. She’d never been with someone who could be so fun and tender at the same time. The way he was looking at her right now made her feel like she was the only person in the world who mattered. “Tell me what you’re thinking,” he said quietly, eyes watching her.

“I’m thinking…that if this is a mistake, I’m glad I’m making it with you.”

He grinned. “Me too.”

_Heart, keep racing_

_Let's make mistakes_

_Let us say "so what?" and make worse what was already pretty bad_

_This secret is safe_

_No reason to throw it away when there's love to be had_

_Hold me tight as I tell myself that you might make sense_

_And make good what has been just so bad_

_Let's see this through_

_It's a pretty good bad idea_

_Me and you_

_-“Bad Idea” from Waitress by Sara Bareilles_


End file.
